Friendship Lasts Forever
by Reina Ann Vilre
Summary: Ike didn't mean to be gone for long, he only wanted something to play with, but what he didn't realize was that his little escapade started a chain-reaction of events that lead to a life-long friendship.


Author's Notes: Yes how Ike and Soren first met, I know it's been done before but I'm quite sure I promised this in The Sad Tale, but I never showed, so here it is. Enjoy!

(BTW, This is supposed to be a one-shot, but I may continue this into the next day, or I may just leave it open until a later fic, to show what happens.)

Disclaimer: I don't know the characters in this fic. (Um duh, that's why they call it a FANfic.)

* * *

><p>Friendship Lasts Forever:<p>

Ike cheerfully made his way through the woods, completely unafraid and unaware of any dangers that may befall him. He had never been worried about such things, after all, his father was a great mercenary and swordsman, and he was going to be just like him, or so he hoped.

The blue-haired boy had just escaped from his mother and sister, they were just going shopping, and though Mist had been excited, Ike dreaded the long and impossibly annoying walk through the loud market place. How was that exciting? He'd much rather find a nice stick or something so he could practice his sword moves. After all, if he didn't train how was he ever going to become as strong as his father?

And so young Ike had spent the last couple of minutes looking for a good stick he could play with. Maybe later he could get some of his friends together and they could all play Mercenaries and Bandits.**(1)** That was much more fun then shopping, after all.

As Ike went a little deeper into the woods he stopped to look around, but a soft noise quickly caught his attention. It sounded like, crying? That was strange, Ike didn't think there was anyone else out here, and even if there was why would they be crying? Ike listened for a moment, thinking he may only have imagined it. But there it was again, soft crying, and it sound like it was coming from, that old oak tree? That didn't make sense. He knew for sure trees didn't cry and he couldn't see anyway else around. Maybe… Wait a minute!

Ike was sure he saw a movement in the hollow at the base of that tree. Curiosity got the best of him as he went to investigate further these mysterious events.

Ike peeked into the small hole (completely unconcerned with the fact that a wild animal could have jumped out at him) and he was, to say the least, shocked to find a little boy not much older than himself huddled beneath the roots of the old oak.

"Are you okay?" Ike asked the boy as he knelt next to the hole, half inside it already.

The boys head snapped up at the sound of Ike's voice. When saw the strange blue-haired boy in front of him, the thin, half-starved child's eyes widened in fear and he attempted to back further away, afraid that this boy would try and hurt him as well.

Despite the fact that Ike was generally considered unobservant, these things were not lost on him.

"You don't have to be scared, I won't hurt you." Ike said, giving the child a small smile of reassurance. The boy, however, merely gave him a wary look.

Ike noticed that the red-eyed boy simply wore rags, and how terribly thin he looked. When was the last time he had eaten?

"Are you hungry?" Ike asked him. He only had that sandwich he'd been saving, but it was better than nothing.

Ike's answer came when he heard the other boy's stomach growl. "Haha! Thought so." The blue-haired boy said triumphantly. He pulled out his knapsack and began digging through it until he found his lunch. "Ah, here we are." Ike once again smiled and offered the tiny child his sandwich.

The boy, despite the look of longing on his face, shied away, never taking his eyes off the food. "Go ahead take it, I don't mind."

The boy glanced up into Ike's eyes trying to determine whether or not he was telling the truth. In the blue iris' he saw only childish curiosity and, what was that other emotion shining brightly in is eyes? Whatever it was he liked it, it was comforting. Like the arms that seemed to hold him close when he slept. They always made him feel _safe_.

Ike smiled again trying to coax him into taking the offering. He was surprised however when the boy snatched the sandwich away from him and scarfed it down so fast that Ike didn't even have time to blink.

"Wow!" Ike exclaimed, startling the boy. "You must be pretty hungry." Ike stated. "I don't have any more food on me, but if you come back to my house I could get you lots of food." Ike said smiling.

Crimson eyes widened in fear, and the boy shook his head furiously. He was _certain_ this boy didn't want to help him. It was just some cruel trick! Wasn't it? All He knew was he was _not_ going with Ike. It was too risky.

Ike just stared at the boy and wondered why he kept shaking his head. He didn't want to come? Why wouldn't he want food?

"You don't want to come?" The boy shook his head again. "Why not?" Ike asked him, confused by his refusal.

Not knowing how to respond the child just stared at Ike.

Ike gave his usual thoughtful frown when he was thinking hard. Then his face brightened with a smile and he exclaimed, "Hey, I know! How about I come back tomorrow with some more food?" Ike tried again.

The boy hesitated slightly before finally agreeing with a small nod. This was a risk he was willing to take. The worst-case scenario he could think of was Ike not showing up at all and him losing a day.

Ike smiled. "Great! Then we can meet right here, around the same time tomorrow." Ike stated firmly. "I should be going now. Mom's probably worrying about me by now. See you tomorrow!" Ike waved goodbye before running back through the woods to the village, happy that he made a new friend.

Oh, if only he knew what tomorrow _would_ bring…

* * *

><p>End Notes: Oi, talk about foreshadowing. Don't worry, I do that a lot. Also, Just to make sure we're clear, There will be NO IkeSoren and/or YAOI/YURI in my fics, so don't even ask. I don't write that kind of stuff, I personally find it disturbing.


End file.
